


I'll Be Yours For A Price

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my first H/C bingo card on lj prompt Rent boys/Girls - John and Dean are on a hunt that takes longer then expected. Sam has to get by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Yours For A Price

John and Dean take longer then expected on a hunt, leaving Sam in a desperate position.  
Pre series Sam is 15, Dean 19

 

 

Sam stood in the alley looking at the backs of the businesses around him. John and Dean had gone for an overnight hunt that had ended up taking over a week due to a blown something in the engine of the Impala that Sam didn’t care enough about to try to understand. The phone call from Dean had been short, full of his older brother practically begging forgiveness for leaving Sam stranded they way they had. The money they’d left him for food had been spent keeping the hotel manager from evicting him, and now he hadn’t eaten in almost three days. Summertime was not a good time to get stranded, at least during a school year he could flash what Dean called his ‘puppy dog eyes’ and get a lunch lady to slide him a cheese sandwich. No nice lunch ladies and Dean telling him they’d be at least another day or so left Sam pissed off and starving.  
So now he found himself out back of several restaurants and bars, hoping that one of them might be loading their dumpsters with something that approached edible. He’d tried to lift some lunch meat from the grocery store down the street, but since school was out the place was crawling with security, trying to stop all the kids from doing what he was trying to do. Although he didn’t think lunch meat was high on the list of things most high school kids stole these days, it was too risky. If he got caught, the pure shit storm that he would bring down on himself and his family wouldn’t be worth it. Better to just hang here and take what someone else had thrown out.  
The door to a pizza parlor opened and out came a man carrying several pizza boxes to throw in the dumpster. The second he disappeared back into the place, Sam headed for the dumpster to check out what had been thrown in the pile.  
Sure enough, every box contained at least one piece of pizza. Hunger won out and Sam stood back to eat two slices before he boxed up everything he could find.  
“Jesus, kid, you must be starving.”  
Almost dropping the pizza, Sam turned to face a man about the same height he was, but maybe twenty years older. “So?”  
“Let me tell you something, a boy as pretty as you shouldn’t be dumpster diving for a fucking piece of pizza.”  
“What do you care?” Making sure to keep a safe distance between them, Sam squared his shoulders and glared.  
“How do you feel about steak?”  
“Like it. So?”  
“Attitude. Cute. Almost as cute as that mouth.” He approached Sam and smiled. “How old are you? 14? 15?”  
“Yes.”  
The man laughed again. “Man of mystery. Fine. I’m guessing your parents aren’t around or you would be home eating a good dinner. I have a proposition for you. I like boys. Young ones.”  
“You’re NOT going to fuck me.” Sam backed up and stared at the dumpster, wishing this asshole would go away and let him get back to his dinner.  
“Fine. No fucking. Well, me not fucking you, if that’s your rule. Won’t pay as much, but you’ll get a decent meal and a warm bed for a while. A hot shower while you’re at it if you’re interested.”  
For a few minutes, the teen stared at the older man. He was Sam’s height, a little heavier, but Sam was fairly confident he could defend himself if it came down to it. “What exactly do you want?”  
Now he was smiling at Sam, but it was more of a predatory smile that made the teen shiver. “Company. I’ll buy you dinner. Anything you want. I’ll pay for the hotel room. I’ll even kick a few bucks your way, depending on how cooperative you are.”  
Never having done anything like this before, Sam had no idea how he should act. God knew he was starving, and the hotel was only paid through today. “Fine.”  
“Mike.”  
“Sam.”  
“Okay, Sam. What do you like to eat?”  
“You said it. Steak.”  
The forty minutes it had taken to get food and to a hotel had been quiet. Trying to not stare at Mike, Sam wondered just what he’d gotten himself into. Mike, on the other hand, watched Sam devour his dinner and smiled.  
“Pick your poison.”  
Sam choked on his food and Mike laughed. “Jesus, you’re jumpy. I meant are you a beer drinker or a whiskey drinker.”  
“Beer’s fine.” Taking the offered can, Sam downed nearly two-thirds of it at once. He hoped it wouldn’t take long to get to his head, figuring a slight buzz should calm his jittery nerves.  
Mike reached out and slid his fingers gently through Sam’s hair. “So soft. So innocent.” When Sam’s eyes questioned, Mike shrugged. “Didn’t even ask the terms of our agreement. Nothing up front other then ‘no fucking’. Any other rules you like to live by, Sammy?”  
“Don’t call me Sammy.”  
That brought a laugh. “Okay, Sam. Here’s a starting point for you.” Reaching for his wallet, he pulled out two $100 bills. “Start with a blow job.”  
Biting his lip, Sam nodded.  
“Anything after that gets more. You okay with that?”  
“Sure.” Sam slammed the second beer and stood.  
Leading him to the bed, Mike turned to him. “Strip for me.”  
When Sam’s jeans and boxers were piled at his feet, Mike inhaled sharply. “I just might have to blow you.”  
“What?”  
“You need some tighter jeans, there, kid. I had that package I’d show the damn thing off every chance I got.” That made Sam blush and Mike laughed. Reaching for his cock, Mike stroked him gently with a slight twist that made Sam inhale sharply. “You fuck me with that and I’ll throw in a thousand.”  
Now Sam nodded. “I think I can handle that.”  
The second beer hit Sam nicely. Closing his eyes, he could almost enjoy the way Mike’s hands traveled over every inch of his skin. Suddenly Mike pulled his hands off Sam’s cock and led Sam’s hand to his. Obediently, Sam began to gently jerk Mike off in slow strokes.  
Mike’s hips jerked and he gripped Sam’s shoulders. “Crank it up a notch, there, kid.”  
Sam complied and Mike tilted his head back before leaning into the teens long body. “Jerk us both, just because I’m paying you doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it.”  
It was actually the last thing the teenager wanted to do, but he needed the $200 on the table. Wrapping his long fingers around both of their cocks Sam ground his hips against Mike hoping that it might be over quickly. Mike’s hips twitched against Sam’s before he stepped back. “Down.”  
Reaching for a third beer that went down in a matter of seconds, Sam kneeled in front of the older man and wet his lips.  
“If you’re going to do this again after tonight, you need to remember one thing.”  
“What?”  
“Condoms. You want to live to 20, don’t you?”  
Watching Mike slide the condom over his hard member, Sam didn’t think telling him that his family’s business would most likely kill him first would help him get the money on the table. So he nodded and inched closer to the now protected shaft in front of him. Unsure of himself, Sam eased the tip into his mouth and sucked gently. Hands gripped his hair and suddenly his mouth was full of enlarged cock. Without giving the boy a chance to adjust, Mike pulled out and thrust in again. Sam’s gag reflex kicked in, but Mike simply pushed past it and Sam’s body jerked. Tears slid down Sam’s face as his throat was battered while hands gripped his hair painfully. After what felt like an hour, the strokes became erratic and the dick stuttered against his throat. Immediately, Sam felt grateful that it was encased in latex and not spraying down his throat. He barely registered the moan from Mike as he threw his head back.  
Once his mouth was empty, Sam slid up to sit on the bed.  
“Lie down.”  
Sam stared at him for a second, but realized it was time to make the extra money that was promised to him. The fourth beer went down so fast he didn’t even taste it before he complied.  
After staring at him for a long moment, Mike climbed up on the bed between Sam’s long legs. “What the hell happened to you, kid?”  
“What?”  
“Scars. That one-“ He pointed to a thin jagged line on Sam’s hip.  
“’Sposed to be a simple job. Why Dad took me. Fucking poltergeist threw a shovel at me.” Sam was too drunk and stunned by his own actions to care about coming up with a story.  
It didn’t matter. Mike laughed. “I get it, kid. Still, considering the only scar I have is from an appendectomy I’m a little curious.” Suddenly he leaned over and ran his tongue along the scar. Actually yelping, Sam jumped. Laughing harder, Mike nipped at it gently.  
“Should have had stitches in it but- fuck!” Mike had gripped his cock and pulled on it to coax it back to hardness. Closing his eyes, Sam could feel his dick filling out to a size that made Mike whistle. “Gotta have that, Sam. Not sure I can take it all, but I’m sure as hell gonna try.”  
“Go for it.” Sam was not exactly thrilled, but, being 15, his dick jumped at the chance. “Mike!” A lubed finger suddenly invaded his body. Squirming, Sam tried to move away.  
“I’m not going to fuck you. Trust me.”  
“I don’t fucking know you to trust you. Get your finger out of my- oh, FUCK.” Sam actually yelled as Mike’s finger deliberately rubbed a circle on his prostrate.  
Laughing again, Mike increased the pressure. “Jesus, you’re tight. Virgin territory alright. You gonna scream for me again, kid?”  
Beyond screaming, Sam could only jerk his hips and stutter jibberish in response to the assault on his senses. Fingers closed around the base of his dick in a vise. “Not so fast, kid. I’m paying for a ride on that.”  
“Fine! Fucking do it already!”  
Within seconds Mike had Sam’s dick wrapped in a condom, then the tightest heat the young Winchester had ever felt. When his long muscled body arched off the bed, he was strong enough to slam into Mike’s body and lift it.  
“Son of a bitch!” Mike shifted his body and tried to ride the thrashing boy beneath him. “Slow down for a second. God dammit, Sam.”  
With a struggle, Sam locked his body out straight, every muscle straining against itself.  
After a few seconds, Mike adjusted his position and ground his pelvis against Sam. “Now fuck me like you mean it, kid.”  
Almost growling, Sam stopped fighting the natural reaction his body was having. His hips jerked repeatedly, but it wasn’t enough.  
Responding to the whimpers from Sam’s throat, Mike gripped the teen’s hair and yanked him until they’d flipped with Mike on the bottom. It was all the encouragement Sam needed. Gripping Mike’s hips hard enough to bruise, Sam pounded his dick into the older man repeatedly until they were both sweaty and panting. He didn’t stop there, he continued to use long hard strokes that bottomed out and left Mike screaming before Sam’s balls drew up to an almost painful point just before he shot jets of come into the stretched condom.  
Together, the rode out the last tremors of their orgasms before Sam pulled out. Slowly, on wobbly legs, Sam made his way to the bathroom to clean up. When the light in the bathroom went on, the entire situation hit Sam. He’d just sold his body. He’d turned himself into a whore and allowed some stranger to use him for a price. Knowing he was well past what he could handle with numbers of beers, Sam hoped the feeling of being dirty was more the beers talking then the after math of what he’d just done. A sudden desire to get back to his hotel room and take a shower overwhelmed him. Opening the bathroom door, he tried to decide what to say as he made his way to his clothes.  
“It’s all there and then some, kid. Jesus, I haven’t been fucked like that in years. Not too sure I’ll be walking tomorrow, think you pretty much tore my ass up. Earned every penny of that.” He sighed. “That’s why I like the young ones. You all tend to shut up, take orders, and get the job done.”  
Sam saw that Mike had added to the pile of cash on the table. “Thanks.”  
“I’m about to pass out. Get your cash and hit the road, kid. You still around in a couple of days come by the same place. I like to hang there. Another steak dinner with a huge tip in it for you.”  
“Sure.” Thankful he didn’t have to make any excuses or small talk, Sam escaped. On a normal night he wouldn’t think twice about actually walking or running back to the hotel. But not tonight. Pulling his phone out to call a cab, Sam realized he’d missed ten calls from Dean. Worried, he dialed his brother back.  
“Dean?”  
“Sammy?! Where the fuck are you?”  
“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is Dad hurt?” Panic hit Sam.  
“No, you asshole, I’m back. I left Dad with the Impala drove his truck back. I’m going to ask again. Where the fuck are you?”  
“I…… “ Sam did not want to tell Dean where he was. “I’m on my way back. I’m about ten miles away, going to take a while to get there.”  
“Bullshit. I’m coming to get you. Give me a street name.”  
“Dean-“ Realizing that he was way too close to whining, he stopped. “Fine. I’m at the Danforth.”  
“The hotel up on 9th?”  
Sam almost laughed at the surprised tone to his brother’s voice. “Yep.”  
“I’ll be there in five.”  
When the truck pulled up, Sam jumped in, struggling with the door.  
“You’re drunk.”  
“Yep.” He shrugged. No point in arguing that point.  
“What have you been doing?”  
“What difference does it make?”  
“Sammy,” Dean sighed. “You need to be careful when you’re alone. You’re hanging out in Bum Fuck Egypt getting drunk with someone you don’t know.” The way Sam’s eyes avoided his told him everything. “You got laid. I’m busting my ass to get back here because I’m worried and you’re out pretending to be me.”  
Sam winced. Dean wouldn’t do what he’d done tonight. He wasn’t pretending to be his brother. He was sinking to an all new level. “Drop it, Dean.”  
“Is this what you’ve been doing since we left?”  
“NO!”  
The anger behind the statement startled the older Winchester, but he pressed the issue. “What gives, Sam? Dad called the hotel to tell them we’d be back in a few days to catch up on the room. Clerk tells him that you paid it through today. Didn’t take long for us to figure out the money we gave you for food went to the room. How long ago you run out?”  
“Dean, it-“  
“How long, Sammy?”  
“Three days, Dean. I’m fine now.”  
“Now. You eat?”  
“Tonight.”  
Parking the truck, Dean got out and headed for the room. “Manager give you a hard time about the room?”  
“You mean hard as in ‘pay up or get your ass out’? Yeah, he gave me a hard time.”  
“Shit. I’m sorry Sam.” They entered the room. “So when did you find who fed you?”  
“Tonight.”  
“She hot?”  
“Drop it, Dean.”  
“Come on, Sammy. My baby brother finds himself someone that will feed him and fuck him. I want to hear about it.”  
Tears came to Sam’s eyes and he turned away from Dean. “No, Dean, you don’t.”  
Oblivious to Sam’s anxiety, Dean pulled on his shoulder. “Come on, Sammy-boy. Spill. I tell you all about mine.”  
“You don’t give me a choice, Dean.” Too much beer and stress was taking it’s toll on the teen. “You brag about every piece of ass you get. Trust me you don’t want to hear about this.”  
“Was it a he?” Sam’s shocked expression told Dean he was right. “You think I’m going to freak because you fucked a guy? Give me a break, Sam. I’ve ridden that rodeo a few times. “Wouldn’t go bragging to Dad about it, but it’s no big deal. Come on, who took care of my baby brother tonight?”  
Finally fed up with Dean’s prodding, Sam’s alcohol level pushed him to just blurt it out. “You remember that you insisted I tell you. “ His voice rose. “He took care of me all right, big brother. He found me dumpster diving for cold pizza, picked me up, fed me, got me drunk, told me to blow him, fuck him, then gave me two grand for my trouble.”  
Before Dean could fully process what Sam had said, he was hit in the chest with a wad of cash. “You…..”  
“Your baby brother’s a whore, Dean. Still proud of me?” Unable to face his big brother anymore, Sam practically ran into the bathroom and under a hot shower.  
The shower was scorching hot for all of three minutes. With his body shivering, Sam finally stepped out of the shower and dried. Hoping Dean was going to let this go, but knowing better, Sam exited the bathroom. Even as he dropped his towel to pull on his sweats, Dean was sitting on the bed behind him.  
“Sammy-“ Dean’s voice was almost pleading.  
“Don’t. Just don’t Dean. Dad always says we do what we have to. Well, I did. We’ve got enough to get groceries tomorrow, stay longer here or enough to move on.” His voice hitched, betraying his tears and it made Sam angrier. “I’m fucked up and fucked out and I’m going to bed.”  
Dean made a decision. After Sam had crawled under the covers, he moved to lie behind his brother.  
“Don’t touch me, Dean.” Sam felt his brother’s chest trembled behind him and realized that Dean was crying, too. “I’m sorry. I just…..”  
“You only did it because we left you in a bind, Sam. That’s on Dad and me. We put you there, and it’s not your fault.”  
“I was the one that did it, Dean. You weren’t supposed to ever find out what I did.”  
Desperate to help his brother, Dean pulled Sam against him. “I’m sorry, too. I’m sorry you had to put yourself out there like that.” Now the older Winchester’s voice shook. “I swore you’d never have to do anything like that back when I-“  
When Dean abruptly stopped, Sam realized what he was saying. “You?”  
“A few times. When I had to. Doesn’t make you a whore, Sammy. Doesn’t make you bad.” Leaning up on his elbow, Dean gently pulled Sam to face him. “I promise you that you will NEVER be backed into that corner again. But right now I need to know if he fucked you and hurt you.”  
Shaking his head, Sam shrugged. “First he just wanted me to blow him. Then after he saw my dick he offered an extra grand if I fucked him.”  
“A grand to fuck him? What, your dick that big?” Dean leaned over like he could get a glimpse and Sam smacked him.  
“Fuck off.” But he was smiling at his older brother. “Christ, you’ll say anything to end a chick flick moment.”  
“Sammy,” Dean hugged him closer. “We’re going to be all right. I’m going to find that son of a bitch cradle robber and kill him. Then we’re getting out of this fucked up town.”  
Snuggling close to his brother, Sam sighed. He knew he could talk Dean out of his mission of death in the morning. Right now it just felt too warm and safe to move.


End file.
